Horoscope Escapades
by Jizzle Pop
Summary: Both the Mackenzie Falls cast and So Random cast read the Tween Weekly Online daily horoscope. What does fate have in store for them? *Channy included*


_A/N: Gaaaaaah!!! Man, I'm so sorry I haven't updated my other stories. I'm working on them, really! 7th grade is fun and kinda tough. Haha! Well, I decided to write bunches of comedy and channy-filled fic with horoscopes. My inspiration, school and friends. Hahaha! Well, I hope this is an okay fic for now. I'll work on these little fic while I haven't updated the other fics I work on. Read away!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance.

* * *

Horoscope Escapades

-_-_-_-_-_-

Chapter 1: A Pencil a Day Blows Your Cover Away

--

"_Don't deny, you little prune. If you want something done, do it." _

Chad Dylan Cooper smacked himself in the forehead. What did that horoscope mean? Sure, he was a huge celebrity, but like some regular people, he reads horoscopes. But unlike regular people, he wished for his own 'Chad-oscopes'. That way, he'd get the fortune he'd like. For example, _"You look extremely amazing today, so don't feel insecure about the way you dazzle people." _That was a horoscope for him. But the 'little prune' part, it just ticked him off.

"Why do Leos have to get these kind of horoscopes on a Monday?! I hate Monday!" he thought angrily, pushing the cafeteria door open. Yes, he was a Leo. Purely wanting the spotlight and has the classic charm that turns people on. That was definitely Chad.

Everyone, even the So Random cast, stared as he glumly walked towards the Mackenzie Falls' regular table. No one, not even Portlyn, dared to speak to him. They knew Chad in a bad mood was going to be terrible to them if they angered him even more.

As Brenda pushed a cart of mouth-watering desserts to their table, Chad remained confused and annoyed with his horoscope. What does it even mean? Sure, he knew he wasn't a prune, but the rest, just vague. Too vague. Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT do vague and detail-less.

He groaned and slumped downwards his chair. The other cast members of Mackenzie Falls didn't bother; they knew Chad's rage. As Chad moaned angrily, he secretly eavesdropped at the loudest and funniest table in the room – the So Random cast table.

He secretly watched them as they laughed and banged their fists on the table, no worries, no drama. They looked like they didn't care even the other people thought they sounded like maniacs or looked crazy. They just laughed and laughed and laughed.

He stared at the hat addict of the five. He was snorting loudly. He turned his attention to the blonde guy, who was clutching his stomach as he slammed his hand onto the table, his head falling onto his arm. Next, he looked at the little pig-tailed girl. She looked like she was cackling or something. The blonde girl was trying to breathe over all her hysteria. But the loudest of the gang didn't escape Chad. Sonny Munroe was jumping on her chair, laughing and banging her fist on the table.

With their laughing, none of them even noticed a very tiny detail Chad surprisingly remembered. On Sonny's script fell off a pencil. It dropped at the bottom of the table and rolled even deeper in the depths below the table.

"Well, you killed us with laughter, Zora. Great sketch! Let's rehearse!" Sonny exclaimed loudly. Her arms flung around Zora and the little girl smiled.

"Sorry, I'm still a hugger," Sonny added, squeezing Zora in a tighter hug.

"It… okay… e… nee… air…" Zora tried her best to gasp out. Sonny chuckled and let go of Zora. All of them grabbed their scripts and walked out of the cafeteria.

Meanwhile, Chad still didn't get his mind off the pencil. Sonny didn't notice, obviously. His cast didn't speak for a whole half hour as Chad ignored his Bananas Foster and laid eyes on the pencil under the table. Soon enough, his cast mates left, leaving the table messy and filled with dirty dishes. He hopped off his chair soon enough, still looking at the pencil. He felt odd. It was a craving all of a sudden. He wanted to get the pencil.

"Mr. Cooper, don't you want to eat the…"

"No thanks, Brenda. I'll eat later," he said absentmindedly. He scrunched down and crawled closer to the So Random table. He felt ridiculous. His right hand patted several parts of the floor as he wished he could get the stupid pencil. Then he felt a small lump and quickly grasped the item. It was the pencil.

As Brenda eyed him down suspiciously, Chad left the cafeteria in a blink. He ran from the Condor Studios Commissary to Stage 3. He still didn't get why he preferred to go to the ridiculous So Random set instead of eating delicious desserts. He was weirding himself out and it stinks a lot.

"And what are you doing here?" a stiff voice asked from behind him. He turned around and expected the wide grin on Sonny's face instead of a scowl and crossed arms.

"I… came to return your… pencil," he stuttered out. He grabbed her hand and opened it gently. He placed the pencil on her hand like a gentleman. Sonny looked at him, bewildered and amused.

"You came here to give me my pencil?" she asked, hinting her amusement.

"And… I was wondering if you want to go to Lookout Mountain again," he spat out. He slapped himself inwardly. He was getting stupider.

"That's a date place, Chad. How many times do I have to repeat it? Until it sinks through your ego-painted brain?"

He gained the courage to get back his groove. He will not get humiliated with a stupid sentence he blurted out.

"Exactly. I know you want me, so when I look in your eyes, you know you want to. So, pick you up at 7 this time. Wear something snappy," he said. He clicked his tongue and winked at her. He swore Sonny was blushing madly as he strutted out of the set. The horoscope did make some sense.

"But I still want my Chadoscopes."

* * *

_Haha, Chadoscopes. xD Well, hope you guys liked this ridiculous fic. Stay tuned for other horoscopes. xD Please R&R, no flames hopefully. :)_


End file.
